Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2)
Story Lord Zedd, emperor of all that he sees, arrives at the Moon Palace of Rita Repulsa, where he takes her place and throws her into a space dumpster again. He then begin to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster that the Rangers are used to battle. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. the Rangers need to upgrade their Dinozords into stronger Thunderzords, wich can become the Thunder Megazord. They defeat Pirantishead and give Lord Zedd his first defeat. Soon after that, Lord Zedd realizes he needs to destroy the Green Ranger. He does so with a special Green Gem, using it to take away the Green Ranger's powers permanantly since he had limited powers after Rita had taken away most of them in Season 1. The green gem also powered up the Dark Rangers, but when Tommy smashed it, the Dark Rangers powers were transferred back to the regular Rangers. Lord Zedd thought he'd already won, but Zordon made a White Ranger to aid the Rangers in battle. The White Rangers turns out to be Tommy. Then the Rangers make some new friends, Rocky, Aisha and Adam. They discover the Rangers identity, and become allies of them. When Jason, Zack and Trini become selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland, they need to find three replacements for them as Rangers. They need to find The Sword of Power to make the power transfer. It's located on al diserted planet. Lord Zedd wants the Sword to and introduces Serpentera, his personal Zord. The Sword is retrieved and taken back to Earth. Serpentera runs out of power and is put away for now. The retiring Rangers chose three new Rangers, and come up with Rocky as the Red Ranger, Aisha as the Yellow Rangers and Adam as the Black Ranger. Rita Repulsa had returned to Earth when the Rangers were fighting Nimrod and Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of Bulk and Skull, but the Rangers put her back into space. She then again returns to the Moon and, with the help of Finster, uses special moon mud to retrieve a younger face. She then puts a love potion into Zedd centurial re-evilizer and he became in love with her. They get married and fight the Rangers together, now stronger then ever. Characters Rangers Wild West Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 Villains * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Finster * Squatt * Baboo * Dark Rangers * Z Putty Patrollers List of Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Civil * Bulk * Skull * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Miss Appleby Arsenal *Saba: Tommy's talking saber that he recieved when he became the White Ranger. Thunderzords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Griffin Thunderzord *Lion Thunderzord *Unicorn Thunderzord *Firebird Thunderzord *Tigerzord *Tor Monsters from MMPRS2 * Trumpet Top summon monsters consisted of. ** Grumble Bee ** Saliguana ** Fighting Flea ** Soccadillo ** Rhinoblaster ** Mantis ** Stag Beetle ** Slippery Shark * Doomstone summon monsters in past. ** Robogoat ** Primator ** Rhinoblaster ** Invenusable Flytrap ** Snizard * summon sea monsters consisted of. ** Slippery Shark ** Goo Fish ** Pirantishead ** Commander Crayfish * summon monsters from Rock Of Time consisted of. ** Oysterizer ** Invenusable Flytrap ** Dramole * featured monsters ** Eye Guy ** Snizard ** Dramole ** Grumble Bee ** Peckster ** Soccadillo ** Rhinoblaster ** Saliguana ** Robogoat ** Invenusable Flytrap ** Lizzinator Episodes # The Mutiny, Part I # The Mutiny, Part II # The Mutiny, Part III # The Wanna-Be Ranger # Putty On The Brain # Bloom Of Doom # The Power Stealer # The Beetle Invasion # Welcome To Venus Island # The Green Dream # The Song Of Guitardo # Green No More, Part I # Green No More, Part II # Orchestral Maneuvers In The Park # Missing Green # Beauty And The Beast # White Light, Part I # White Light, Part II # Two For One # Opposites Attract # Zedd's Monster Mash # The Ninja Encounter, Part I # The Ninja Encounter, Part II # The Ninja Encounter, Part III # Zedd Waves # A Monster Of Global Proportions # The Power Transfer, Part I # The Power Transfer, Part II # Goldar's Vice-Versa # Scavenger Hunt # Rocky Just Wants To Have Fun # Mirror Of Regret # Lights, Camera, Action # When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger? # A Reel Fish Story # Where There's Smoke, There's Fire # Forever Friends # The Great Bookala Escape # Rangers Back In Time, Part I # Rangers Back In Time, Part II # The Wedding, Part I # The Wedding, Part II # The Wedding, Part III # Return Of The Green Ranger, Part I # Return Of The Green Ranger, Part II # Return Of The Green Ranger, Part III # Storybook Rangers, Part I # Storybook Rangers, Part II # Blue Ranger Gone Bad # Best Man For The Job # Wild West Rangers, Part I # Wild West Rangers, Part II Mighty Morphin 2 de: Mighty Morphin 2 fr: Mighty Morphin 2